Make me Believe
by PsychoDolphin
Summary: AU-Alive!Bianca Pequeños drabbles sobre los Di Angelo, situaciones puntuales de la saga. Thalianca y un softSolangelo. Menciones y HC sobre las posibles relaciones amistosas de Bianca.
1. Chapter 1

here I am, again. No pude resistir contribuir y revivir a mi fem favorita a parte de Reyna. Quiero aclarar los siguientes puntos antes de que comiencen a leer.

1-Esto es un Au (Altenative Universe) donde Bianca vive, nunca murió -sniff- y el transcurso de la saga creo que no esta muy afectado (¿?).

2-Esto será un Thalianca bien marcado, con Solangelo en el futuro y la recopilación de algunos HC -yes- sobre Bianca y sus tratos a los demás.

3- son Drabbles sin orden alguno, quizás coincida con alguno pero debo confesar, que los he escrito desordenados y además, en días/semanas/meses distintos.

Esto si no me equivoco y mi memoria no me falla -ni wikipedia- ocurre entre el Hijo de Neptuno y la Marca de Atenea.

Enjoy.

.

.

.

Bianca dio una última bocanada de aire antes de seguir caminando, el aire en el tártaro es más que espeso; es seco y caliente. Tosió buscando un poco de alivio en sus pulmones. No veía más que oscuridad y apenas podía ver a unos cuantos metros más allá de su posición, con arco y flecha siempre empuñado siguió caminando, sintiendo como Tártaro, el titán, se estremecía bajo sus pies, se lo imaginó riendo al verla allí, diminuta y débil, en compañía de su hermano menor, viajando juntos para descubrir las puertas de la muerte.

Unas grandes puertas se mostraron después de semanas (pero se sintieron como años), Nico a su lado arrastraba los pies, cansado y con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, exhausto, despeinado y con múltiples rasguños y heridas, Bianca tampoco se zafaba de los mismos patrones. Habían bebido de un río de lava, dormido y despertado cada cinco minutos por las pesadillas y la paranoia. Nico a su lado dejó escapar un suave suspiro de alivio, la mayor intentó sonreír pero más pareció una mueca y a paso lento, se acercaron a las puertas de la muerte, hasta que algo se estremeció entre las sombras.

No alcanzaron a defenderse, un golpe en la base de la nuca fue suficiente. Apenas sintió como era arrastrada por el suelo con su arco haciendo tope algunas veces al igual que el carcaj.

.

.

.

Los reviews estan 100% agradecidos. Gracias por leer. El próximo será más bonito. I swear.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí va el segundo y con un muy muy muy tenue comienzo de Thalianca. such a cuties.

Aquí nos desplazamos a The Mark of Athena.

.

.

.

-NICO

Ya la garganta le comenzaba a doler de tanto gritar. Estaba en un jarrón lo suficientemente grande como para caber sentada, golpeó las superficie e intentó quebrarlo desde adentro aunque poco a poco, comenzaba a cansarse aún más, apegó sus piernas al pecho gruñendo entre dientes, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Escuchó unas risotadas desde afuera y tensó la mandíbula sintiéndose inútil, revisó uno de sus bolsillos y tomó una de las semillas de granate que habían tomado antes de comenzar a explorar el Tártaro. Esperó que su estómago gruñera antes de comer la primera granada.

Se sumió en una especie de coma, después de unos minutos.

Thalia dejó escapar un grito cuando despertó, tomó la bata negra que encontró para salir de la cabaña de Artemisa a mitad de la noche y salio rápido a la casa grande, haciendo lo posible para despertar a Quiron en el proceso.

-Los tienen, tienen a los Di Angelo.

.

.

.

Y WELL, **gracias los reviews**, me hacen sonrojar (?) Este 'si sigue' -entre comillas, ya sabrán porqué.- el anterior, cabe decir que Thalia tomó una cacerola y se puso a meter ruido para que Quiron se despertara luego _(?)_. Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes e historia le pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Yo solo escribo el AU._

.

.

.

Sintió vagamente como alguien comenzaba a gritar desde afuera, un bullicio que apenas podía reconocer, tan solo recuerda que alguien hizo lo necesario para romper la vasija en que estaba, abrió apenas los ojos, viendo a Percy moviéndose en contra el par de gigantes, tosió por fin teniendo el oxigeno necesario para dar una gran bocanada de aire, tosió de nuevo intentando hacer que el último grano que había comido abandonara su efecto, apenas vio el panorama, distinguió algunos cuerpos (tan solo sus sombras, aun no acostumbraba la vista) y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su hermano, se arrastró hasta la otra vasija rota que tenia a Nico hecho ovillo y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta un rincón lejano a todo el espectáculo, lo atrajo a su cuerpo, necesitando calor humano. La manos le temblaban, sintió la cabeza darle vueltas y vueltas.

Ambos se desmayaron a un rincón de lo que pasaba, pasaron inadvertidos por que poco a poco, aquel espacio que ocupaban los Di Angelo parecía absorber y concentrar la oscuridad en torno a ellos, con lentitud lo oscuro comenzaba a envolverlos lentamente, como si las tinieblas los escondieran.

.

.

.

Me gusta escribir de los Di Angelo, intentar imaginar como se hubiesen llevado a medida que pasaban los libros y saber más de su historia, de como cada uno asimilaba el presente e intentaba encajar, aún con las trabas de ser Hijos de Hades.

Subo dos porque me siento mal por abandonarlos, pero estaba estudiando y apenas podía acercarme a mi pc y actualizar. En fin, aquí les doy un pequeño indicio de según a mi parecer -y varios HC- hubiesen sido los habilidades de Bianca.


End file.
